


The Hobbit Requests.

by Kit_Kat101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If I have forgotten anyone let me know, Message me if interested, Will be taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat101/pseuds/Kit_Kat101
Summary: I am taking requests(and sometimes filling up my time with my own), if you want any requests, just simply message me. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. :) I know a lot of people have seen The Unexpected Journey(and thus the two others), and the scene that always stuck me is how Bilbo looked while hanging onto the barrel in Mirkwood while surfing the rapids. I thought that maybe I want to put my own spin on it. Let me know what you guys think of it. :)
> 
> 1\. Aquaphobia-Hobbits are resilient creatures, as Bilbo has made sure to point out. He tells his companions everything he can about himself, his culture, his family. Except for one thing: he has a fear of water. Which is a problem, considering most of the world around him is covered in it. One Dwarf finds out this mysterious phobia and after dogging Bilbo about it, Bilbo relents and tells the dwarf about it.

_**Aquaphobia** _

Bilbo always thought he was a strange hobbit, even though he tried to be civilized. Well, he was civilized, it was just one thing that made him different; he was afraid of water. Not that he would tell anyone that in this lifetime. He'd much rather die of embarrassment before telling anyone something like that. He had told a few people in his family about it, just in passing. 'Oh, yeah sorry. Can't go swimming even though it's boiling hot outside because I'm afraid of water. Nothing wrong there, go about your business.'. His family(and other relatives as well), always made fun of him once it was passed along that he was afraid of water. That, at his age, he couldn't swim. He had a good reason for fearing water, people just didn't give him time to explain it. He would always voice his fear, but that's as far as he got before the laughter started. But he was glad that only his family knew. But heaven forbid Lobelia say something about it and have it spreading like wildfire everywhere. 

Which is why, when forced(and then not forced because he signed the bloody contract himself), to go on an adventure, he was a bit apprehensive. Water was bound to be found in one area or another. There was no way of avoiding it. But he wanted to get over his fear and, in his mind, this adventure may help. But it would be much more helpful if a certain dwarf wasn't so coarse with him. If Thorin found out about his fear, he'd be laughing all the way to Erebor. And wouldn't that be something that he would have gotten tired of real quick. So, when the adventure got into a little more headway, he became more aware. The pony he was riding on marched through the mud, making squelching noises as her feet sank into the damp earth slightly. It would have been funny, if it not for the fact that he had almost a death-grip on the ponies reins. The poor thing was probably so ticked off at him for that. They had stopped after more rain decided to greet them and they made for the cover of the trees to get dry and keep anyone else from getting sick. Bilbo hopped off the horse with relief, wiping the rain water off his face. He patted the pony on the muzzle, apologizing to her about his death-grip on the reins before heading towards the company. Gandalf was there, for he had disappeared the evening before. And though Bilbo never once asked where Gandalf went, he always was so surprised that Gandalf turned up as quick as he did. Must be a wizard thing...

"We'll go through Mirkwood tomorrow. It's the shortest way to get where we need to go." Bilbo overheard Gandalf explain. There were cries of anger and doubt. Mirkwood was obviously elf territory, and Bilbo knew the dwarfs vendetta against hating all elves. 

"Is there no other way around?" Bilbo asked, speaking up.

Gandalf shook his head, saying they would have to go about three-hundred miles around the woods in order to get clear of them. And they had no time for such a detour. The others grumbled at such a reply, but did little else. So, with that, they made their beds for the night. And, once done eating, they rested for the journey tomorrow. And in the events of that, they ended up getting lost, Gandalf disappearing once again before that, and getting captured by Mirkwood elves. Lovely, just what Bilbo needed. Luckily though, he had a ring and was able to slip on past and stay away from being locked up. And after waiting for hours, he managed to get them all freed. But that didn't last long, obviously. Elves had found out quickly and they had made their way towards the dwarves and hobbit. After explaining how to get out, there was a usual bout of doubt and anger. But with Thorin's command, they went in easily. Now, Bilbo didn't know there was water below the trap door, otherwise he would have prepared himself a little more. Made himself more alert, trying and calm down his heartbeat and pulse by breathing, that sort of thing. But as he pushed the lever and let the barrels roll down and hearing a splash, his heart leaped in his throat and then fell into his stomach. Oh dear..

And then after the trapdoor closed, he actually stood there, thinking if there was any possible way to get away from having to fall into the water. But finding none, he had hammered his feet on the trap door, trying to get it open. If he only would have gone backwards to open it, it would have saved his feet a lot of grief. But backwards he went and just in time too, for the elves had just finished coming down the stairs. Bilbo hit the water like a stone, gasping for air almost instantly, trying to not let his fear take hold. He managed to get to the surface and the rest wound their way into an opening where they had fallen, Bilbo clinging to a barrel. And then, well, all hell broke loose. Besides trying to get past the gate, Kili almost getting hit with more than one arrow(and nearly giving everyone a heart attack in the process), and then fighting off the orcs as well as not trying to drown, the day couldn't get any worse. Of course, Bilbo would be dead wrong. The barrel he was hanging onto went airborne as the rapids shot out the barrels like bullets from a shotgun. And as the barrel went airborne, Bilbo did too. And he was starting to think that heights might be his second fear. And that was before the barrel made it back into the water, slamming Bilbo into the icy cold depths. He panicked, flailing and tried to get a better purchase to get himself up and out of the water. But his fingers were too cold, too slippery. 

It was Bofur who managed to grab Bilbo from his barrel and pull him to get a better purchase on the barrel, looking concerned at his friend. Bilbo looked at Bofur and managed to give him a weak smile before looking away from him as the rapids created a couple more problems. And they managed, by some strange miracle, to make it to calmer waters. But not after quite a few more rides on quite a few more rapids. And Bilbo decided he had enough of water for one lifetime. As he stumbled off the barrel and shakily tried to hurry to get to dry land, he heard a voice calling out to him. And it wasn't of comfort, as Bilbo thought it would be. 

"A little water won't hurt you Master Baggins. I suggest you get used to being around water. Or can you not handle something as simple as a liquid?" Thorin called out to him as he waded through the water and to dry land. Kili managed, after much swaying from dizziness on his part, to ask how Bilbo was faring. Bilbo gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Kili. Go check on the others. See how they're getting along." he said. Kili nodded, smiling a little and oblivious to the inward plight Bilbo was having, He went to Bilbo's suggestion of checking on the others. 

Bilbo wanted to do two things. One: find a nice quiet place for a panic attack. Two: Hit Thorin Oakenshield as far as he could send him. But, not being one for violence, he opted for the latter. But he couldn't just leave everyone to wade through the water, dizzy and soaking. So he stood on the shore and helped everyone find a spot. Bilbo found a nice quiet spot where a barren tree laid and sat against the trunk of the tree, breathing heavily. If Thorin Oakenshield knew the reason behind why he was terrified of water, it would have shut him up real nicely. But he swore to himself, after the debacle with telling his family, he wouldn't utter it to anyone else. He didn't want to be laughed at again. Bilbo closed his eyes and leaned more into the trunk of the tree, hoping it would make him disappear for awhile. Then the shaking started, the rapid heartbeat, the feeling of nausea, everything. All of it slammed into him like the train. And he thanked whatever deity that he had decided to hide. He wouldn't be able to hide this from any of the members of the group. He hunkered down, going into a fetal position as images rattled in his brain. The overwhelming need to puke was there, then it wasn't. His slight shaking turned into full body tremors. He was trying to set himself back to rights, to go back to fake that everything was all right when a hand came down upon his shoulder.

Bilbo's head jolted up in surprise, and there stood a very concerned Balin. 

"What's wrong lad? You've looked like you've caught the mightiest of deaths." Balin stated, concerned. Bilbo assumed Balin meant some sort of flu bug had gotten him and hastened himself to his feet.

"I'm fine Balin." Bilbo said, barely keeping his voice from stuttering from the intense shivering his was experiencing. 

"It sure doesn't look like you're fine lad." Balin said gently.

"I'm not sick Balin. I can assure you of that." Bilbo said, not meeting Balin's gaze.

"If you're not sick, then what's wrong?" The old dwarf asked, a worried gleam in his eye.

Bilbo didn't want to utter what was really wrong, but it seemed to tumble out anyways. "Panic attack." Bilbo managed to say.

Balin looked concerned at him, held up a finger and walked off. Bilbo would have been hurt by the gesture if Balin hadn't come back moments later, holding a steaming mug in front of him carefully.

"Drink this. Should calm your nerves some." Balin stated. Bilbo did as he was told, took the mug carefully from Balin's grip and took a few sips. The nausea went away, and the shaking went down quite a bit. But the rapid heartbeat was still around.

"Thank you Balin." Bilbo said, gratefully.

Balin waved his hand in a 'Don't mention it' gesture. "I've had quite a few panic attacks in my time. All caused by a certain dwarf in our company. Hell, I'm surprised I haven't had one myself yet. Seeing as he has been pretty brazen lately." the white-haired dwarf uttered.

Bilbo knew he was talking about Thorin and nodded. Balin sat down and Bilbo followed suit. 

"So what came over you lad? What are you so scared of?" Balin asked, curious.

"Well...um, it's nothing. Silly really." Bilbo said, trying to find a way around answering the question.

"It's not silly if it's made you go into a panic attack like that." Balin pointed out. Bilbo sighed, nodding. 

"Water." Bilbo muttered after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Balin asked, not catching what Bilbo said.

"Water, I'm afraid of water." Bilbo said, a little more clearly, looking down at the mug. 

"Care to tell me why?" Balin asked. There was no humor, belittlement, or laughter in Balin's gaze. He was all serious, and Bilbo was both surprised and relieved at that.

"Well, it was when I was a child. I was playing with some neighboring kids. It was a hot day then, I remember sweating in the thin clothes I wore. One of the hottest summers I've experienced. One day, we went by the river. We asked our parents of course, and we set about getting ready to go swimming. There was about five children, including me, that went swimming in that river. Everything was going fine, until one of the kids decided to dunk me under the water and hold me there. I could remember struggling until I could barely breathe. Then coming back up, gasping for air and choking on water. The child laughed and chased me around the river. I was scared at that moment, wanting to go home. I swam to the shore as fast as my little body could carry me. But I ended up slipping on a rock underneath the water. I went under, the kid followed, toying with my feet, as if it were a game. I can remember swimming so low that I could touch the bottom of the river, the child pulled his feet one last time and I ended up slamming my head into a large rock trying to get away. I blacked out and I woke up choking on water and my mother crying harder than I've ever seen her cry before. She took me home made sure I was cared for. I got sick because I had so much water in my lungs. I never went back to that river again. Nor did I play with those children again." Bilbo said, taking a deep breath after he stopped his explanation.

Balin looked rightly horrified about what happened and Bilbo shook his head. "Don't be horrified for me. I'm alive, and that's what counts." he said softly.

"But what that child did wasn't right. Was the child ever punished?" Balin asked.

"From what I heard, no. No, he was never punished. Which just made everything a lot worse." Bilbo said softly.

There was silence for a little while, Bilbo sipping the tea Balin gave him every so often. Finally, Balin got up, walked over and rested a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Rest assured, no one will ever make fun of your fear of water again. In fact, we might be able to help you conquer that fear." Balin said, seeming positive about it. 

Bilbo couldn't say anything in response as Balin walked off. Bilbo stayed where he was, back to leaning against the truck of the tree. He stayed out there, probably a couple more hours before heading back closer to the group. Balin was still awake and looked over at Bilbo and smiled. Bilbo smiled back, maybe telling someone else about his fear wasn't so bad after all. And maybe, just maybe, he could conquer it one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't know if this will be a one-shot, multi-chaptered, or maybe people could give me requests. But it's all up to how well you guys receive this. :)  
> This is going to be different for several reasons: Kili doesn't get shot with an arrow in this scene, they make it to Dale a little later than in the movie, and obviously, Bilbo is afraid of water.


End file.
